


As Soon As I Get My Gun

by bulletsiero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Stalking, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletsiero/pseuds/bulletsiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda never expected her son to run away, but that's what she ends up believing. Everyone had their eye out for the 17 year old. Little did she know that her boy was just two houses down with someone she never expected. Someone that no one, not even the police expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Soon As I Get My Gun

_Just another day,_ Frank thought. He looked up from his view of the sidewalk. He saw the house he passed every afternoon on his way home from school. A man always was outside doing something different each day. Monday he was cutting the grass. Tuesday he was painting something. Wednesday he was sitting on his concrete steps smoking. Today he wasn’t outside. Frank wasn’t sure why he wasn’t. Today was a nice day outside, the sun was shining, it was warm, there were a few clouds in the sky.

 

Even on Tuesday, when the clouds threatened heavy rain and thunder, he was still outside doing _something._ Today was confusing to begin with. In the morning, he woke up thinking he woke up late. But instead he woke up an hour early. He tripped on the sidewalk going to school, he looked behind him and there was nothing there. He tripped over his shoelaces, or something, he figured. At school, his teacher gave him a solid 80% on a test he never remembered taking. But it was a math test, so Frank could care less.

 

And then this afternoon, his neighbor wasn’t outside; of all days. It kind of made him feel empty. The kind of empty where everything is ok, but something isn’t ok.

 

Frank stood there, in front of his neighbors’ house, thinking whether he should check on him or not. His car was still in the driveway, everything seemed ok, but something was wrong. He had that gut feeling. 

 

So, he went up to the front door and knocked twice. Stepped back and looked at his feet. He still had his book bag on his back and uniform on. The door opened and a tall, slender, blonde man. Frank stuttered, “Is, uh, Mr. Way here?”

 

The man nodded. He stepped aside from the door, which led Frank to step inside. The place seemed to be normal. It didn’t really change from Frank’s memory when he had dinner with him and his mother when he first moved in two years ago.

 

“Gerard!” the blonde man hollered, “Get your lazy ass out of bed! You have a visitor.”

 

**XXX**

_A visitor,_ Gerard thought, _what a surprise._

 

The older man got out of his bed, tissues falling to his side. _I have to clean those up,_ he thought, _eventually._

Gerard stepped into Frank’s view of sight and smiled at him. “Hey, there…” Gerard acted as if he didn’t remember the boy’s name. To his knowledge, he knew more than just his name. He knew probably more than Frank did himself.

 

“Frank. My name is Frank.”

 

“Oh, yeah! You had dinner with me a while back. Nice to see you again.” His head didn’t move, but his eyes moved to see Mikey slowly and quietly moving to lock the door. He’s in on the plan, too.

 

“Whatcha up to, Frank?”

 

“Uh, you weren’t outside and I… You’re usually outside every afternoon, even on the worst of days. I was just, uh, checking on you.” Frank was nervous and Gerard could sense it.

 

“How about I show you what I’ve been really working on.” Gerard rubbing the side of his hand over his nose and walked downstairs to his basement. Out of instincts, Frank followed him, with Mikey on his heels.

 

Frank saw just a normal basement. It had cement ground, few boxes, Frank supposed they were just stuff he stored away. Though, he did notice a few painted canvas’ laying against the wall. Some were colorful; one was darker, which made it stand out. Gerard came over and handed Mikey a cloth. He told him to put in the wash in a couple minutes. Frank could hear from upstairs that the washing machine was running still.

 

Mikey left to go upstairs and Frank was left alone with Gerard and whatever else was down here. It made his stomach turn upside down, flip around and twist with some of his other organs.

 

“See, I’ve been cleaning up around here. I was hoping Mikey would help, but, brothers, y’know?” Frank didn’t know. He would never know. He was a single child in his family, but he had a lot of cousins’, aunts and uncles. He just went along and nodded his head.

 

“Maybe one day I’ll put furniture down here and have parties and stuff, doesn’t that sound great?” Frank only shrugged his shoulders and figured so. He probably wouldn’t show up to the parties, since Gerard was, like, 4-5 years older than him. Frank was only 17, a minor, and didn’t want to be around older people that would most likely be drinking heavily and doing drugs he never heard of.

 

Frank heard the door opening and Gerard just continued on babbling. How he would put a couch there and the television here. Frank focused on the noise from behind him. Gerard isn’t paying any attention to Frank or Mikey. Especially when Mikey wraps a cloth around Frank’s face in which Frank starts to struggle against Mikey. Gerard looks over and simply smiles.

 

Frank loses consciousness and would’ve fallen to the floor if Mikey wasn’t supporting his weight. The brothers set the young boy on the mattress resting on the floor. Then, they both got to work finishing up the place.

 

XXX

 

“I’ll keep an eye out for him, Ms. Linda,” Gerard said, to Frank mom. She was worried since the sun was going down and her little boy wasn’t home. You could hear the panic in her voice. She said her plans were to report to their local police office and file a missing persons’ report. None of his friends or other neighbors had seen the boy since they parted ways.

 

“Someone told me they saw Frank go into your house this afternoon. What was he doing there?”

 

“Frank didn’t see me outside today and was just checking up on me. Told him I was making my basement into a game room sort of thing. He told me he was going back home to change clothes would come back to help me. He never did come back.”

 

Gerard was the best at lying. Most people believed him since the details of his stories always checked out to be true in some sort of way. He also spoke with confidence. Not a stutter from him. Unless, it was a part of his story and plan.

 

“I just… I have no idea where he could’ve gone. Surely he would check in with me or something. And it’s not like we live so far away…”

 

“Its okay, Ms. Linda. Surely Frank is okay. If I hear anything about him, I’ll come to you as quickly as I can.”

 

Gerard could hear the women sniffle on the other line. “Thank you, Gerard.” The two said goodbye to each other and he put the phone down on the coffee table.

 

“Now that you told her about the basement thing, what if she wants to check it out?” Mikey sat on the couch, throwing possibilities after possibilities at Gerard. “I’ve got it all under control, Mikey.”

 

He actually really did. He is going to decorate the basement like a game room. There’s a closet as well. Gerard figured he’d put Frank in there when he’s throwing parties. He’ll have the small closet locked and soundproofed.

 

Both of them went back down and took all of Frank’s belongings. Gerard stopped and stared at the boy. He looked extremely innocent in his school uniform. Gerard never wanted to take it off him, but he would, eventually.

 

He looked in his book bag, which only had a few books, an empty coffee cup from the nearby gas station and a pack of gum. He tossed the book bag to Mikey and searched the pockets of Frank’s pants. Finally, he found what he was really looking for; his phone.  He gave it to Mikey and told him to put it in his closet. Frank won’t be let out of the basement, but in case he gets out, he wouldn’t be able to find the items.

 

**XXX**

Several neighbors and Franks two friends, Pete and Haley, gathered at the Iero residence, along with several cops. The friends who were walking with Frank and the neighbor who saw Frank last were together in the kitchen. Everyone else was hugging and consoling the mother in the living room.

 

Frank’s mother opened the door when she heard a knock. It was Gerard and a blonde haired man. Gerard was a vase with some vibrant flowers in it. He knew she would love them, since she is a typical lively lady.

 

He set the vase down on the coffee table of hers and embraced her in a hug. He rubbed her back and told her everything was going to be okay. The officer came over wanted a word with both Mikey and Gerard. The neighbor who saw Frank last recognized Mikey as the man who let Frank inside. However, she wasn’t watching to see if Frank ever left the house or came back later.

 

Gerard told the officer the same story as he told Linda. He asked if Mikey lived with him, and he said no, that Mikey lived out of town and was only visiting. Then, the officer wanted to see their house, just to make sure everything was what Gerard said it was.

 

Gerard planned for this. He hid Frank in the tree house out back. He didn’t build the tree house, he had no need to. When he bought the house it was already there. After he put him up there, out of sight, Gerard banged the steps up a bit so it would look like he could never get up there.

 

The officer checked everything out and thought less of Gerard. He didn’t suspect either of them. Mikey really did live out of town, though he was in on the plan.

 

No one thought any more of the people last to see Frank. They thought the men were blessed to be the last ones. They just continued to console and hang fliers across town.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a co-author, it's Aubrey from IG (gerardwayissad). So yeah :-)


End file.
